Oublier Harry
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Percy fait oublier à Anthony son obsession pour Harry. Percy/Anthony, TRADUCTION de la fic de emiime.


_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original:** _Forgetting Harry_, par emiime, disponible à l'adresse suivante: http : / / asylums . insanejournal . com / emific / 21776 . html  
**Personnages:** Percy, Anthony, Harry. Percy/Anthony.

**Traduction** benebu, octobre 2010

* * *

**Oublier Harry**

Chaque jour, depuis un an, Percy regardait Anthony.

Ce n'était pas qu'il soit obsédé par le garçon, rien de glauque de ce genre, c'était seulement qu'Anthony était tellement _zut_) joli, avec sa peau blanche et ses joues roses et ses longs longs cils et ses cheveux sombres et ses longs doigts aux ongles lisses, effilés, et qu'il était tellement (_re-zut_) incroyablement _pathétique _à chaque fois que Harry était dans les parages.

Percy connaissait le sentiment. Ses entrailles se retrouvaient sens dessus dessous, avant, à chaque fois que Harry venait, tout comme (à en juger par l'air qu'affichait Anthony) celles d'Anthony le faisaient. Mais ensuite, il avait eu une conversation rationnelle avec elles, les informant que :

A. Harry était irrévocablement (_tristement_) hétéro, et

B. Percy lui-même n'était pas sorti du placard (_comme, apparemment, on disait_) et qu'en conséquence, rien de bon ne pourrait résulter d'une interversion d'organes vitaux et qu'en conséquence conséquence, il fallait que cette comédie _cesse_.

Mais Anthony, le pauvre petit, n'avait apparemment pas eu cette conversation avec son cœur, son estomac, son œsophage et les autres organes internes quels qu'ils soient qui avaient décidé de rejoindre le Cirque de Oh Là Là Harry Est Tout Près ce jour-là, et Percy était mortifié rien qu'à le voir battre ces cils en direction de Harry (_comme une fichue _fille_, pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ?_) et se mettre à bredouiller et à faire tomber des fournitures de bureau à chaque fois que le Sauveur du Monde Magique décidait de venir rendre visite à ses vieux amis des bureaux du Ministère.

Percy laissa échapper un soupir depuis son bureau, puis repoussa sa chaise en arrière en un mouvement décidé et se leva.

« Anthony, » appela-t-il de son ton le plus impérieux, « j'ai besoin de te voir dans la salle de conférence. »

Anthony leva vers Percy des yeux surpris derrière ses lunettes cerclées de métal et laissa tomber son agrafeuse sur le pied de Harry.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce… il n'y a pas de réunion avant… »

« Allons-y, » dit Percy, et il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce au son d'Anthony s'excusant pour avoir (_sans doute mortellement_) blessé le pied de Harry.

« Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît, » dit Percy quand Anthony apparut finalement dans la salle de conférence. Anthony hocha silencieusement la tête et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Percy déchaussa ses lunettes et se frotta l'arête du nez.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » dit-il, les yeux fermés. Il y eut un bruissement de robes, et Percy ouvrit les yeux et remit ses lunettes pour voir Anthony assis en face de lui, le dos bien droit, son expression ne reflétant que son entière attention.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Anthony, avant que Percy ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais franchement, Percy, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ce travail maintenant, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi expliquer, laisse-moi rectifier ce qui fait que… »

Percy l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

« Ce n'est pas ça, » dit-il, se penchant un peu en avant, « Ton travail est remarquable. J'imagine que tu n'as pas de problème avec qui que ce soit au bureau ? »

Anthony secoua la tête. « Je… non, pourquoi ? »

Percy se frotta la nuque et tordit les lèvres un moment, se demandant comment exactement aborder le sujet de (_et zut_) Harry.

« Anthony, je t'en prie, écoute-moi. Je sais ce qui se passe… » (Le visage d'Anthony commença à pâlir visiblement) « …entre toi et Harry. »

Anthony faillit bondir de son fauteuil. Seule la façon dont il agrippait l'accoudoir à mort le retint en place. « Il n'y a rien ! Oh mon Dieu, je te jure qu'il n'y a rien ! Il n'y a rien à savoir… tu sais qu'il est avec ta sœur… »

« Attends… attends ! » s'exclama Percy, tendant les mains devant lui dans le symbole universel pour _s'il te plaît arrête un peu ce cirque et ces protestations tout de suite_. Anthony se mordit la lèvre et se mit à trembler presque imperceptiblement.

Percy soupira. Il allait devoir le dire, hein ? Il posa un coude sur la table, et appuya son menton dans sa main, une posture de défaite qu'il n'adoptait que rarement, voire jamais.

« Je sais ce qui se passe, Anthony, parce que je suis passé par là moi aussi. » Percy marqua une pause pour laisser toute l'ampleur de ses paroles faire son effet, regardant les couleurs qui avaient disparu des (_jolies_) joues d'Anthony y revenir pour les enflammer.

« Tu veux dire que toi… que tu es… ? » Anthony laissa la question en l'air, ouvrant et refermant la bouche pendant un moment après avoir terminé de parler.

« Hmm, » répondit Percy. « Apparemment, oui. Oui. Je suis… comme toi. Et mon cœur a battu la chamade pour Harry pendant une éternité, et… qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Anthony avait laissé échappé un petit gloussement.

« C'est juste… mon Dieu, je suis désolé. Ton… cœur a battu la chamade. La chamade ? C'est ce que tu crois qu'il m'arrive ? » Le sourire d'Anthony faiblit et tressaillit.

Percy sourit, ironique. « Est-ce que tu préfèrerais parler d'un béguin ? »

Anthony rit un peu à ça. « Mon Dieu, je ne _sais pas_, » gémit-il, avant de s'effondrer sur la table de conférence, la tête entre les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais _faire_, Percy ? » grogna-t-il, sa voix résonnant depuis les profondeurs de la forteresse de ses bras. Il leva la tête, sa frange sombre retombant sur ses lunettes. « Je ne peux simplement pas me comporter _normalement_ quand il est là. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mes quinze ans. »

« Tu as quel âge, vingt-cinq ans ? » demanda Percy. « Il est temps de… »

« Vingt-_sept_, » rectifia Anthony, une pointe d'indignation dans la voix.

« D'accord, vingt-_sept_ ans, » reprit Percy, « et plus quinze. Il faut que tu aies une conversation avec toi-même – devant un miroir s'il le faut, quoique je ne recommande _pas_ d'utiliser celui des toilettes pour homme ici, fais-le chez toi – et informe ton cœur qu'il doit laisser le reste de ta personne tranquille et te laisser travailler, aussi largement que Harry puisse sourire quand il entre dans une pièce. »

« Aussi bon qu'il puisse sentir quand il a été voler. »

« Mmm, » convint Percy, « ou aussi incroyables que soient ses yeux… hé ! _Anthony_, voyons ! »

Anthony retroussa un coin de sa bouche en un sourire. « Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il, penaud, « c'est seulement que je n'ai pas encore eu cette conversation avec moi-même. »

Percy hocha la tête. « Tu sais que je comprends, » répondit-il, « mais il faut que tu aies cette conversation aussi vite que possible. Et sois _ferme_, » ajouta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils et pinçant sévèrement les lèvres et faisant un signe de tête bref, décidé, comme si Anthony n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que voulait dire _ferme_.

Il se leva de la table, puis, indiquant que la réunion était terminée (_vraiment, combien de temps est-ce qu'on a besoin de perdre sur un seul Sauveur, hein ?_) et Anthony le suivit.

A la porte de la salle de conférence, Percy s'arrêta, puis tendit la main en ce qu'il réalisa un peu tard devait être une démonstration de formalité un peu maladroite. Mais Anthony la serra, et Percy essaya de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps avec la main d'Anthony dans la sienne, mais si Harry sentait bon, Anthony sentait _meilleur_, et si les yeux de Harry étaient incroyables, ceux d'Anthony étaient _incroyableurs_, et mon Dieu, il était en train _d'inventer des mots_, et ça ne pouvait _pas_ continuer, bien que les problèmes anciennement appelés Problème A et Problème B avec Harry aient tous les deux été résolus concernant Anthony, et oh par tous les diables, ses entrailles se mettaient à danser et…

« Oh, » dit doucement Anthony - c'était plus un soupir qu'un mot, plus un souffle qu'un soupir - et il se pencha en avant, tenant toujours la main de Percy, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura de ses lèvres celles de Percy, un frôlement aussi léger que celui d'une plume, et de l'électricité jaillit dans les veines de Percy et il lâcha la main d'Anthony et le _fixa du regard_ parce que presque tout son vocabulaire s'était soudain enfui de sa tête.

« Je… » dit Percy, et il s'arrêta.

« Non… ? » chuchota Anthony, qui tremblait.

« Je… » essaya à nouveau Percy, et il secoua lentement la tête.

« Oh… mon Dieu… » dit Anthony, et il fit un pas en arrière.

« Attends, » dit Percy, et son vocabulaire revint d'un coup d'un seul, et il saisit Anthony par les épaules. « Tu es tellement – zut – _joli_, » confessa Percy, et Anthony ne rit pas à l'adjectif qu'avait choisi Percy, mais rougit, se rendant (_était-ce seulement possible ?_) _plus joli_ encore.

« Pas comme une fille, » expliqua ensuite Percy, dans une cascade de mots qu'il ne put arrêter, « c'est seulement – je te vois tous les jours – rougir et bégayer devant Harry, et – mon Dieu, tes mains, tes cheveux, je ne peux même pas… »

Et il se força à se taire en posant ses lèvres contre celles d'Anthony dans ce qu'il voulut être un chaste baiser mais finit par se transformer, comme le font les baisers, en quelque chose de plus. Anthony écarta les lèvres sous celles de Percy et laissa poindre sa langue et poussa le plus léger des soupirs, et Percy fit un bruit tout au fond de sa gorge et enfouit une main dans les cheveux d'Anthony et pressa l'autre au creux de son dos, et leurs lunettes cognèrent les unes contre les autres, et Anthony passa le bras autour de Percy à ce moment-là, frottant son pouce le long de sa colonne vertébrale de la façon la plus affolante qui soit, et quand Percy sentit quelque chose se tordre, se serrer sous son estomac, il se libéra du baiser, attrapant à nouveau Anthony par les épaules.

« Oh… » haleta Anthony, les lèvres roses et gonflées de baisers, les lunettes embuées, les paupières lourdes.

Percy acquiesça. « _Oh_, » déclara-t-il, « c'est assez ça. » Il marqua une pause, puis retira ses mains des épaules d'Anthony, s'affalant contre le mur et laissant échapper une longue expiration.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai… » dit prudemment Anthony, imitant la pose de Percy, s'appuyant contre la table.

« Non, » dit Percy, « s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pas d'excuses – je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Anthony, je trouve que tu es – enfin. Mais si tu ne veux pas… »

« Je ne veux _pas_ pas ! » interrompit Anthony, et Percy leva un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment oser espérer, pas même quand la langue d'Anthony avait touché la sienne…

« Donc… » dit Percy, se redressant et faisant un pas et un seul en avant.

« Donc, comme tu dis, » répondit Anthony, faisant la même chose.

Ils se tinrent face à face pendant un long moment. Percy avait les yeux posés sur l'épaule gauche d'Anthony, se demandant vaguement où le regard d'Anthony errait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage d'Anthony, alors, pour se rendre compte qu'Anthony le regardait.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Ils y mirent moins de hâte que dans leur premier baiser, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose – les mains de Percy dansèrent dans le dos d'Anthony, et Anthony agrippa l'épaule de Percy bien fort d'une main et plongea l'autre dans les cheveux de Percy, comme Percy l'avait fait plus tôt pour lui. Leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, ferventes, puis Percy suçota la lèvre inférieure d'Anthony et sentit Anthony se laisser aller un peu entre ses bras. Percy s'écarta, fasciné.

Anthony leva vers lui un sourire, mais ses sourcils vinrent se toucher et il y eut une question dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Percy.

« C'est juste – c'est que – c'est inattendu, » parvint à dire Anthony, se libérant des bras de Percy, « et je ne – ce n'est pas une tactique bizarre pour me faire oublier Harry, hein ? – Parce que si ce n'est rien d'autre que ça – une distraction – alors j'aimerais autant retourner tout de suite à mon bureau, merci. »

Percy y réfléchit. « Ça n'était pas _supposé_ être une tactique bizarre pour te faire oublier Harry, » dit-il, « mais si ça fonctionne, qui sommes nous pour nous en plaindre ? »

Anthony sourit et baissa la tête. « J'espérais un peu que tu dirais quelque chose de ce genre, » marmonna-t-il.

« Oh ? » s'enquit Percy, se mordant la lèvre pour cacher l'ampleur du sourire qui voulait éclore.

« Oui, » répondit Anthony, relevant la tête, « parce que tu vois, le truc c'est… » Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de se moquer un peu de lui-même.

« Quoi ? » demanda Percy, approchant un peu.

« Le truc c'est que, » dit Anthony, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Percy et approchant leurs corps l'un tout contre l'autre (_pas d'érection, je t'en prie, pas d'érection_), « je ne nierai pas que je suis – j'étais – attiré par Harry. Je veux dire, vraiment, il est superbe, non ? Mais le truc c'est que, Percy, c'était simplement plus facile de concentrer toute mon attention sur lui plutôt que de… enfin. »

« Plutôt que de quoi ? » relança Percy.

« Je devais partager un bureau avec toi, te voir jour après fichu _jour_, tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais _remarqué_ ? » Anthony glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Percy. « Et tu étais là, _ouvertement_ célibataire, _discutablement_ hétérosexuel, et – comment est-ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? – oh – _joli_ ! »

Cette déclaration laissa Percy bouche bée. « Je ne suis pas… ! » protesta-t-il, mais il n'en dit pas plus quand Anthony haussa les épaules, soupira, et se pressa contre lui pour effleurer de ses lèvres douces le cou de Percy.

Percy frissonna.

« Anthony… » prévint-il, mais les lèvres d'Anthony continuèrent leur chemin descendant le long de son cou, et les doigts d'Anthony commencèrent à déboutonner ses robes. Percy sentit son sexe se tendre dans ses sous-vêtements et serra les jambes l'une contre l'autre, comme si ça pouvait aider.

« Anthony, sérieusement… » protesta faiblement Percy, « pas dans la _salle de conférence_. »

Percy sentit un baiser encore contre sa gorge avant qu'Anthony ne s'écarte de lui, souriant.

« Où, alors ? » demanda-t-il, et Percy secoua la tête.

« Je ne… tu sais… au premier… enfin, pas que ce soit un… »

Anthony pressa la paume de sa main contre le renflement sous ses robes, désignant d'un regard significatif le renflement correspondant sous les robes de Percy.

Percy sourit et secoua la tête alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. « On est au milieu de la journée, » protesta-t-il, « et un _jeudi_ ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un dîner, peut-être ? » demanda Anthony, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour y remettre de l'ordre.

« Je… il se peut que je sois libre ce soir, » dit Percy, fouillant les décombres de ce qui autrefois avait été son cerveau pour trouver son emploi du temps.

« Oh, _génial,_ » soupira Anthony, et il redressa sa cravate, un geste que Percy trouva inexplicablement excitant.

« Sept heures ? » demanda Percy, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux qui, à ce qu'il supposait, devaient être un beau fatras de boucles après tous ces baisers.

« Où ? » souffla Anthony, et Percy réfléchit pendant un moment alors qu'il remettait ses robes en ordre.

« Balans ? »

Anthony fit la moue et secoua la tête. « Je ne connais pas. »

« C'est moldu, » expliqua Percy, « Les gens… comme nous y sont les bienvenus. Je peux te donner les coordonnées de Transplanage les plus proches. » Il remit le bouton du haut de ses robes, et se passa les doigts sur les lèvres comme pour y effacer toute trace compromettante.

Anthony hocha la tête. « Génial. Génial. Oh, c'est – oui. » Un grand sourire lui éclaira le visage, et il regarda la porte.

« Bon, » dit Percy, « on va peut-être y aller ? »

Ils avancèrent tous les deux vers la porte, et Percy l'ouvrit et sortit le premier. Une vague d'air frais le frappa en plein – il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la température avait monté dans la salle de conférence. Alors qu'il commençait à retourner vers son bureau, il remarqua qu'Anthony ne suivait pas.

« Est-ce que tu viens ? » demanda Percy, regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Dans une minute, » répondit Anthony, puis il eut un petit sourire narquois, glissant une main vers son entrejambe. « Il faut que je m'occupe d'un truc avant. Euh – je passe aux toilettes, » dit-il, et Percy hocha la tête et le laissa partir.

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot du reste de l'après-midi, mais pendant le dîner, nombre de mots furent échangés, et plus tard, à l'appartement de Percy, des demi-mots se mêlèrent à leurs baisers, et des quarts de mots furent haletés contre des peaux en sueur.

« Est-ce que tu as oublié Harry, alors ? » demanda Percy, serré nu contre Anthony dans le clair de lune passant à travers la fenêtre.

« Harry qui ? » murmura Anthony, et ils s'embrassèrent, et ils sourirent.


End file.
